Asthma is a common, chronic inflammatory condition that affects approximately 12% of adults and 10% of children and adolescents; it is estimated that 300 million people worldwide suffer from this condition. Each day in the United States, approximately 44,000 individuals have asthma attacks, resulting in missed school/work, emergency room visits or admission to a hospital, and even death. Asthma is characterized by inflammation, and narrowing, of the air passages leading to wheezing, chest tightness, shortness of breath, and coughing.
Common medications for the treatment of asthma include inhaled corticosteroids and/or long acting β2-agonists. These medications, however, may inadequately control the patient's asthma symptoms. Patients with inadequately controlled severe persistent asthma are at risk of exacerbations, hospitalization and death, and often have impaired quality of life. Thus, new therapeutics are needed to treat patients whose asthma is inadequately controlled. The enclosed methods address these and other important needs.